


Uno En Un Millón: Bly & Aayla

by raemanzu, spica_tea



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aromantic, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Canon Compliant, Family, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, Spanish Translation, War
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 20:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18506161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raemanzu/pseuds/raemanzu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spica_tea/pseuds/spica_tea
Summary: Uno En Un Millón es una colección de historias cortas conclusivas escritas por raemanzu y spica_tea sobre las amistades y vidas de las tropas de clones. Algunas historias son ligeras y humorísticas, otras son contemplativas y otras son hurt/comfort.Esta traducción recopila los capítulos sobre la relación del Comandante Bly con la General Aayla Secura. Bly/Aayla es ace. Todas las historias se ajustan enteramente con el canon actual. El rating es T por violencia relacionada con la guerra.





	Uno En Un Millón: Bly & Aayla

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One Of A Million](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2259198) by [raemanzu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raemanzu/pseuds/raemanzu), [spica_tea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spica_tea/pseuds/spica_tea). 



> Elegir Devoción  
> Personajes: Bly, Aayla Secura  
> Rating: PG  
> Género: Gen  
> Advertencias: Ninguna  
> Sinopsis: Casi al inicio de la asociación entre el Comandante Bly y Aayla secura, un momento de respiro da lugar a una conversación sobre la moralidad en tiempos de guerra.

-¡Ve! ¡Apresúrate!

Disparos de bláster llovían detrás de Bly y su equipo, carcomiendo la colina rocosa por la que corrían hacia arriba. La General Secura retrocedió para desviarlo. Bly sujetó el oscilador de cristal, agradeciendo que sus guantes se adherían bien al suave transpariacero y ocasionalmente regresó disparos hacia un weequay y un nikto de color marrón. Los piratas no se desalentaron, gritando incomprensiblemente, serpenteando sobre las rocas y entre los geisers. La general parecía tener todo bajo control pero un poco de ayuda no estaba de más. 

La nave de uso civil que tomaron prestada los esperaba en la cima de una pendiente pronunciada, oculta a la vista bajo una saliente al otro lado. Bly alargó sus zancadas cuando la pendiente se volvió empinada. Un grito de dolor proveniente de atrás lo obligó a detenerse con brusquedad. 

Secura estaba cojeando, avanzando con dificultad hacia atrás mientras desviaba disparos de bláster con movimientos rápidos y precisos. 

-¡Liam! ¡Sujeta esto!- Bly arrojó el oscilador hacia el Capitán Liam y regresó atrás a disparar a la ola de múltiples piratas que avanzaban hacia su campo de visión. Cuatro cayeron al suelo antes de que llegara junto a Secura y continuará disparando.

-¡No!- Secura gritó. -¡Ajusta tu blaster a aturdir!

-¡Pero, General Secura…!

-¡Ahora, Bly!

Bly la empujó detrás suyo mientras un geiser estallaba entre ellos y los piratas. Tomó aquel momento para cambiar los ajustes de su rifle y Secura lo empujó de regreso a la cima. 

-¡Entre más pronto nos vayamos, menos tendremos que luchar! ¡De prisa!- Bly sostuvo el brazo de Aayla.

-General Secura, usted está…

-¡Puedo con ello!- Ella rió cortado y continuó desviando los disparos.- Ya estaría de vuelta en la nave si supiera que todos mis hombres están a salvo. ¿Debería cargarlo hasta la cima?

-Ah, entendido,- Bly respondió. -Eso no será necesario.- Él disparó un par de aturdidores sobre el hombro de Aayla, dos piratas cayeron, antes de correr hacia la parte más empinada de la pendiente trepando con sus manos el resto del camino escarpado. Una sombra borrosa de azul después y ella estaba a su lado, justo debajo para cubrirlo con su sable de luz, un ligero resoplar era la única señal de que sentía la herida en su pierna. Él se detuvo para mandar un par de disparos más antes de cruzar el último trecho. El murmullo y zumbido de energía chocando con el sable láser lo siguieron mientras caminaba el último tramo hacia la rampa de la nave, donde Liam hacía señas para que ambos entraran. 

Justo cuando llegó la rampa comenzó a cerrarse. Él volteó su cabeza y vio el destello de azul brillante desaparecer. Secura se deslizó en la pared, sentándose en el suelo. 

-¿Tenemos el componente faltante?- Secura preguntó.

-Oh. Sí, general.- Liam dijo, sosteniendo el oscilador para que ella lo viera. El brillo azul era opaco bajo las luces brillantes de la nave.

\- Bien. ¿Todos evacuaron? 

-Sí, general. 

-Entonces reparemos esta nave y salgamos de aquí. 

-Liam,- Dijo Bly, -Tu y Stormy pueden manejarlo, ¿cierto? ¡Quiero al resto de ustedes en las torretas!

-¡Estamos en ello, señor!- Liam saludó enérgico y corrió a abrir la conexión de los sistemas de soporte de vida.

-¡Esperen!- Secura bramó antes de que todos tuvieran la oportunidad de irse.- No abran fuego a menos que no tengan alternativa. Sería mejor para nosotros si alzamos vuelo y nos situamos lejos del rango de sus armas. Podemos quedarnos en la parte baja de la atmósfera el tiempo suficiente para reparar los sistemas de soporte de vida. 

-Sí, general. Lo comunicaré a los pilotos.- Dijo uno de los hombres.

Bly se quitó su casco, arrodillándose para ver el corte ennegrecido en la pierna de Secura. 

-Solo es un rasguño,- Secura rió por lo bajo. -Un pequeño parche de bacta y la herida estará como nueva. 

-Muy bien. Iré a traer el botiquín médico, entonces.- Bly se levantó y caminó hacia el cuarto de suministros de la nave, dando pasos largos y cuidadosos; la nave tenía un poco de turbulencia mientras despegaba. Bit se había quedado con la mayoría de la 327ª, así que no tenían a un médico entrenado formalmente a bordo, pero el droide funcionaba si alguien necesitaba atención médica seria. 

Cuando regresó con el bacta, el resto de los hombres ya se había ido. Bly se arrodilló, moviéndose para aplicar un parche en la pierna, pero Aayla lo tomó de su mano y lo hizo ella misma. Él se recargó hacia atrás para darle espacio. 

-¿Qué ocurre, Comandante?- Ella volteó a verlo por momentos mientras ajustaba el parche. Él la miró sorprendido.

-Oh… No es nada, General Secura. Después de todo parece que saldremos de aquí.

-Percibo que estás preocupado por algo.- Ella lo miró con curiosidad.- No perdimos a ningún hombre. ¿Podrías decirme qué es lo que estás pensando?- El abrió la boca, pero titubeó bajo su mirada firme. 

-Yo solamente…- Bly suspiró con nerviosismo.- Estoy un poco confundido. Pero no hay necesidad de que usted me lo explique. Mientras yo pueda seguir sus órdenes simplemente lo haré.- Ella sonrió y se levantó, recargándose en la pared.

-¿Qué exactamente resultó confuso sobre mis órdenes?- Bly deseó no haber preguntado aquello, deseó no haber dicho nada en absoluto. También se levantó, sintiéndose nervioso bajo su escrutinio.

-Disculpe, General Secura. Aquello no fue _confuso_ realmente. Claramente, usted no quería matar a ninguno de los piratas, así que me ordenó cambiar los ajustes de mi blaster. Eso es todo. 

-¿Y eso le preocupa?- Ella levantó una ceja. 

Bly se movió para ponerse el casco nuevamente y ella lo detuvo colocando una mano en su brazo. 

-¿Querías matarlos, Bly?- Preguntó en un tono callado, atento. 

-No.- Dijo Bly, pero después hizo una mueca.- En realidad… Sí. Ellos _estaban_ disparándonos, y no tenían _sus_ blasters programados en aturdir. Teníamos todo el derecho de disparar a matar. Y ante todo, ellos robaron el oscilador de nosotros, ¡y no pensaban devolverlo aun cuando usted los ayudó!

-Creés que no merecen el pequeño favor que les hemos hecho.- Secura adivinó. 

-Parece más que un pequeño favor a mi parecer, General Secura.- Bly suspiró, mirando hacia el suelo. 

-General Secura,- La voz del capitán Liam sonó por el comunicador. - Las funciones principales del sistema de soporte de vida están nuevamente en línea. Ahora es seguro cruzar la atmósfera.

-Muy bien, capitán,- dijo Secura.- dile a los pilotos que procedan. Manténme informada. 

-Sí, general.- Ella apartó la mirada del comunicador, expectante.

-¿Estaba diciendo, comandante? 

-Sí…- Bly inhaló y exhaló profundamente. -Eh… No sé cómo es con los nikto o los weequay, pero cuando alguien salva _mi_ vida, especialmente si yo le robé algo a esa persona, haría cualquier cosa necesaria para no estar en deuda. Y no solo los defendimos de esa otra banda rival de piratas, ¡sin embargo usted _-nosotros-_ les dimos varias raciones de comida y suministros médicos! Pensé que era una buena estrategia en su momento, el defenderlos, para que confiaran en nosotros y entregaran el oscilador sin una pelea, pero… Después aquello no funcionó. Creo que ese era su plan desde el principio… ¡Querían usar el oscilador de cristal para negociar con nosotros!

-Ellos están en libertad de elegir,- Secura reflexionó.- No es correcto asumir que podemos quitarles eso. 

-Bueno, ellos hicieron la elección errónea.- Dijo Bly. Ella sonrió y agitó su cabeza. 

-Eso depende del punto de vista. 

-Acabamos de pasar la atmósfera de Florrum,- vino el anuncio desde la cabina de piloto.- Ningún vehículo nos persigue. 

-Enterada.- Secura respondió por el comunicador. Bly frunció el ceño, avergonzado. Sus ojos miraron abajo hacia el parche de bacta, tratando de encontrar una forma respetuosa de no estar de acuerdo. 

-Tal vez… Tal vez el entendimiento que tiene de su cultura… orienta sus decisiones. Confío en su juicio y experiencia, por supuesto.

-Pero aun _se encuentra_ confundido.- Secura caminó hacia una de las pequeñas bancas que flanqueaban la entrada a la siguiente sección de la nave. Se sentó en una e hizo señas hacia la otra.- Ven. Tenemos un par de horas de viaje frente a nosotros. Hablemos. Yo soy una General. Usted es mi Comandante. Entre más podamos comprendernos, mejor trabajaremos en el campo de batalla.- Con incertidumbre, Bly tomó asiento frente a ella, colocando su casco detrás suyo. Dejó que sus manos descansaran en sus rodillas y enfrentó la mirada expectante de ella. 

-¿De qué… Le gustaría hablar?

-Dígame más sobre su experiencia. Como las cosas le parecían a usted en Florrum.

-¿Qué es lo que quisiera saber?- Bly preguntó, sin saber por dónde empezar. 

-Empecemos con la misión en sí. ¿Qué opina de ella? 

-Yo… No estoy seguro a qué se refiere.- Bly dijo y habló rápido cuando ella no respondió.- Vinimos a Florrum para hacer un intercambio con un contacto detrás de las líneas enemigas… Este planeta fue elegido porque se encuentra en un sistema galáctico neutral y una nave civil no sería detectada. Todo esto tiene perfecto sentido. Cada misión es importante, pero… La información por la que nosotros negociamos podría afectar el resultado de la guerra… Así pues esta misión podría ser más importante en cierto modo que una simple batalla. ¿Es… Esto correcto, General Secura?

-No existe una respuesta correcta o errónea a estas preguntas, Bly,- Dijo Secura. Su postura era relajada, pero alerta como de costumbre.- No estoy probando su lealtad o su habilidad para seguir órdenes. Todo esto ya ha quedado bien establecido. Yo solo quisiera comprender.

-Ya veo.- Bly estudió su expresión y pensó que lucía sincera. Había algo en su mirada firme de ojos cafés que hacía fácil creer en ella.- Comprendo… Cada misión es importante. Y usted es la General, así pues la dirección sobre cómo lograr los objetivos de una misión… recaen en usted, primero que nada, especialmente si las cosas acaban mal, como…- Bly suspiró con exasperación.- Especialmente cuando piratas roban una parte importante del sistema de soporte de vida de su barco. 

Secura rió un poco por lo bajo. Bly continuó.

-Yo no tengo experiencia en negociaciones, especialmente con weequay o nikto. No confío en ellos, de cualquier modo… Aparentan… Bueno, no aparentan tener mucho sentido del honor sobre nada. Pero usted parecía confiada en que se podría razonar con ellos.- Secura asintió ligeramente. 

-¿Usted cree que es mejor negociar, o pelear?- Bly la observó de vuelta, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos en palabras rápidamente.

-Si… Si negociar es fructífero, definitivamente habrá menos casualidades. Aquello es mejor que perder hombres. Pero si no funciona… podría simplemente retrasar la misión. 

-Entonces, ¿cómo se sintió al respecto de mi decisión de tratar de negociar primero?

-Era la decisión correcta en su momento.- Él al menos podía decir aquello con confianza.- Y una vez que comprendí su estrategia, yo también pensé que ayudarlos era una buena idea. Pensé que al menos sería bueno intentarlo, en todo caso. Usted los manejó bien, a pesar de que estaban siendo…- Bly se esforzó por lidiar con su indignación, frotando una mano en su puño opuesto. -Irrespetuosos.

-Gracias.- Secura sonrió con una mueca.- Creo que logré comandar su respeto, eventualmente.

-Y aun así usted no hirió seriamente a ninguno de ellos cuando nos atacaron.- Bly agitó su cabeza con asombro.- Solo dejó que ellos mismos se volvieran unos tontos. 

-Es una jugada bastante fácil. Se la enseñaré en alguna ocasión. Tal vez usted tenga alguna técnica de combate que pueda mostrarme en su lugar. -De pronto Bly se dió cuenta de que estaba sonriendo. 

-No creo que exista algo útil que yo pueda enseñarle a un Jedi…

-Usted está enseñándome ahora mismo.- Ella sonrió de regreso brevemente.- Así que… ¿Usted estaba preparado para matar a los piratas una vez que pareció claro que no cooperarían con nosotros?- Bly sintió cómo su sonrisa se desvanecía.

-Claro. Ellos fueron hostiles. 

-Estaban protegiendo sus pertenencias. 

-No eran sus pertenencias. ¡Las robaron de una nave de la República!- Secura levantó una mano en un gesto interrogante. 

-Ellos no son ciudadanos de la República. Y esta nave no es exactamente una de uso estándar en la marina. Ellos no sabían que estaban robándole a la República hasta que nosotros los confrontamos. 

-Pero aun después de saberlo, ellos no lo entregaron de vuelta. Y nosotros lo necesitamos mucho más que ellos.

-¿Usted sabe eso con certeza?- Secura preguntó sinceramente. 

-Yo…

-Preparados para el salto a velocidad de la luz.- Dijo una voz en el intercomunicador. 

-Nuestros objetivos son mucho más críticos que cualquier propósito egoísta para el que ellos lo hubieran querido.- Bly dijo apresurado.- Y en cualquier caso… Ellos solo son piratas. Proscritos. Son criminales. 

Secura suspiró con gentileza, sin embargo Bly sintió que la había decepcionado de algún modo. Ella había dicho que no existían respuestas erróneas, pero de igual modo… 

-¿Qué tanto sabe sobre los niktos?- Ella preguntó.

-No mucho,- Bly admitió. -¿Son importantes?

-Qué pregunta. Es bueno que la hiciera,- Dijo Secura, y se movió para observarlo de manera más frontal.- Los nikto han sido esclavos de los hutt por buena parte de su historia. Muchos frecuentemente los confunden con seres no inteligentes porque sus rostros son casi incapaces de mostrar expresiones. Pero han existido varios grandes caballeros Jedi que también eran nikto. Tal vez estos piratas han elegido esta vida porque nunca han tenido una oportunidad de tener libertad y respeto, y esta es la única opción que conocen. En cualquier caso, es muy posible que tengan sus propias razones para no querer cooperar con nosotros y para permanecer afuera de la protección de la República. 

Bly asintió en silencio, estudiando su rostro y tratando de entender qué es lo que ella quería que él respondiera. El ser sujeto de su atención completa de aquel modo era desconcertante, aun cuando ella no había mostrado algún signo de descontento. ¿Acaso ella esperaba que él estuviera de acuerdo en todo, aun cuando Secura continuaba presintiendo sus preguntas más profundas? Bly posó sus dedos nerviosamente en la orilla de la armadura de su pierna donde conectaba con su rodilla. 

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué es lo que usted piensa? -Secura preguntó, posando una mano en su cadera con una sonrisa desafiante.- Si estoy en lo correcto, ¿significa que debemos cambiar la manera en que debemos tratarlos? 

-Tal vez,- Bly dijo reticente y, ante su mirada alentadora, suspiró sintiendo alguna clase de recelo.- Muy bien… No estoy seguro de estar de acuerdo. Disculpe, General Secura. No sé qué es lo que espera que respondiera. 

-Solo espero que hables con sinceridad.- Secura aseguró, sonriendo de nuevo.- Siempre. 

-Eh…- Bly trató de pensar cómo articular lo que quería decir, pero varias preguntas continuaban interrumpiéndolo.- ¿Todo esto es para que trabajemos mejor como equipo?

-Sí. Y como Jedi, es importante para mi el comprender otros puntos de vista. De otro modo, podría volverme demasiado limitante.

-Limitante… Como, ¿poner límites? Eso es bueno, ¿no es así?

-Puede serlo.- Ella inclinó su cabeza pensativamente y el peso de su lekku cambió en su espalda.- Así pues… De vuelta a la cuestión de estos piratas. Ellos no son miembros de la República… Y no son cooperativos con los intereses de la República. Pero tal vez tengan buenas razones para no serlo. 

-Tal vez las tengan… O tal vez piensan que las tienen, en cualquier caso,- Bly dijo, frunciendo las cejas hacia el piso. - Pero… imagino que los Separatistas piensan que tienen una buena razón también. Ellos siguen estando equivocados. Los piratas siguen sin ser nuestros aliados y en una situación como ésta, en cada situación en la que rompen las reglas o se oponen a la autoridad de la armada de la República, ellos están en el camino de todo lo que la República defiende.

-Y, ¿qué es lo que la República defiende?- Secura preguntó.

La boca de Bly se contrajo con incertidumbre. Parecía como si ella en realidad no lo supiera, pero por supuesto que lo sabía. Ella estaba poniéndolo a prueba, entonces. 

-La República… defiende la libertad,- él recitó despacio. - Cooperación, prosperidad, paz… Y el trato y representación correcto de toda especie inteligente. 

Una expresión inusual transformó el rostro de Secura, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo. Él había visto aquel rostro una vez previamente cuando ella había sentido un cambio crucial en el flujo de la batalla a través de la Fuerza. Entonces sus ojos se habían enfocado con atención en su rostro, y después ella había parpadeado un par de veces y fruncido el ceño.

-Sí.- Dijo callada, para sí misma.- Esos son los ideales que se supone defiende. Pero algunos creen que está desviándose de aquel ideal. Otros piensan que están mejor creando sus propias libertades, independientes de la República. ¿Acáso no son dignos de vivir la vida simplemente porque no aceptan la autoridad de la República? No estamos aquí para matar a todo aquel que no esté de acuerdo con nosotros.

Bly inclinó ligeramente su cabeza, su estómago poco a poco más tenso con cada palabra que ella decía. 

-Yo no estoy entrenado para tomar esas desiciones, General Secura. Es por eso que usted es la general. 

-Tal vez no esté entrenado para ello, pero usted puede tener una opinión. Y yo sé que la tiene. ¿Existe alguna razón para forzar a alguien a ser libre?- Bly la miró, sintiéndose atrapado. No estaba preparado para que la conversación llegara tan lejos. 

-Yo… Yo no lo sé. Yo no sé qué es lo que usted quiere que diga. Lo lamento. Soy leal a la República eso puedo jurarlo y no entiendo el punto de ésto, de tratar de hacerme perder la concentración y cuestionar por qué estoy luchando, yo comprendo que eso _no es_ lo que está tratando de hacer, General Secura, pero…

-No estoy tratando de hacerle perder la concentración.- Secura frotó su pulgar sobre la herida cubierta en su pierna, impasible ante la inquietud de él. -Quería que sus verdaderos sentimientos salieran. Usted y sus compañeros clones… Están dedicados, con abnegación, a las causas de la República, just como yo intento serlo. Pero he aprendido que un Jedi verdadero valora la vida sin importar las alianzas políticas. Y en su forma más pura, la República fue creada para hacer lo mismo. 

-Yo...Yo solo… No comprendo, General Secura.- Bly dijo como disculpa, aun sintiéndose extrañamente agitado. -¿Qué es lo que se supone debemos hacer? Si usted no estuviera aquí con nosotros, y si siempre estuviéramos preocupándonos por la vida de nuestros enemigos, todos moriríamos. Ninguno de nuestros enemigos está preocupado por salvar a los nuestros. ¿Y qué pasa con traer justicia a la galaxia? Estamos peleando porque… Bueno, porque no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados y dejar a los Separatistas aprovecharse de todos. Están equivocados. _Usted_ tiene que creérlo, de otro modo no estaría aquí, peleando junto a nosotros. Usted… _Realmente_ creé que estamos en lo correcto, ¿no es así?- Bly la observó con desesperación esperando su confirmación. Ella sonrió después de un momento de pensarlo, pero parecía triste esta vez.

-Sí. Pero pienso que siempre hay más de dos caminos. Lo que hacemos es por un bien mayor… Yo realmente creo eso. Pero no podemos negar… que esto tiene muchos efectos negativos. No siempre será posible tomar el mejor camino. Es bueno luchar por la justicia, pero es mejor enseñarla a través de la compasión cuando sea posible.- Su rostro se transformó de tristeza a convicción, su voz volviéndose de alguna manera más suave y clara al mismo tiempo.- El moldear la manera en la que creemos que todos deben de ser, aun cuando nadie más lo entiende. Sabía antes de ayudar a los piratas que ellos podían elegir no cooperar. Pero el camino Jedi me dice que debo ayudar a todo aquel que lo necesite aun cuando no me da ninguna ventaja sobre otros. Me doy cuenta de que los demás son libres de seguir su propio código, y yo debo seguir mis propias creencias tan cerca como sea posible… Aun cuando sea difícil. De otro modo, ¿para qué me servirían?

El motor resonó con suavidad a su alrededor y Bly no podía dejar de mirar su rostro. Cuando hablaba de ser un Jedi, lo hacía con confianza, pero también honestidad… Ella hablaba desde un punto de vista que él no estaba seguro de haber experimentado.

-Creo que usted y sus hermanos, más que la mayoría, entiende esto.- Ella gesticuló hacia él y el corazón de Bly saltó. -Usted debe tener su propio código, sus propias razones para todo lo que usted hace. Un instinto dentro que le dice qué es lo mejor. Yo no creo que la devoción que veo en las filas es simplemente programada, como algunas personas afirman. Sigue siendo algo que uno debe elegir preservar cada día. 

-Yo… Yo no estoy realmente… Muy seguro acerca de esto, General Secura,- dijo a tientas, una inexplicable vergüenza avanzaba cálida por sus venas. Bly frotó el vello corto detrás de su cabeza.- Es decir, yo no sé que yo… Yo realmente no he pensado mucho en esto. Yo fui creado para servir a la República… Para servir a los Jedi. Así que éso es lo que soy. Eso es todo lo que hay al respecto. 

-Tal vez en la simplicidad de la respuesta es donde yace su sabiduría,- Dijo Secura con suavidad. -En mi caso, yo creo que cada persona tiene un propósito que debe elegir o descubrir por su cuenta. La razón por la cual existo, la razón por la que yo nací con una conexión a la Fuerza… A través de la Fuerza yo conozco que existe un propósito para la galaxia, y que mis acciones importan en formas que no puedo empezar a comprender. Fui criada en el camino Jedi desde que era una niña… Pero llegó un momento cuando debí elegirlo de nuevo por mi cuenta, después de muchos cuestionamientos, y solo entonces se convirtió en algo honestamente personal para mi. Ahora… Puedo sacar fuerza de esa decisión. Mi código no es únicamente algo que estoy obligada a creer… sino algo que he elegido porque estoy dedicada a ello con todo mi corazón. Y cada miembro del ejército que pelea con sinceridad saca fuerzas de un lugar similar. 

Ella se levantó, a penas usando su pierna, y Bly miró hacia arriba, la inquietud en su pecho se disolvió lentamente. Respiró profundamente y sintió una especie de intriga apacible.  
De pronto Secura sonrió. 

-No quería inquietarlo tanto, Comandante. Espero, ahora que me he explicado, que esta conversación haya sido tan enriquecedora para usted como lo fue para mi.

Bly se levantó con rapidez y tomó su casco. 

-Oh… Sí, General Secura. Fue… Gracias. Disculpe que estuviera conflictuado por sus órdenes. 

-No hay necesidad de pedir disculpas. Nos comprendemos mejor ahora, quiero pensar.

Bly se dió cuenta de que estaba sonriendo de nuevo.

-Sí… General Secura.- El deseo de hacer una reverencia lo asaltó, y decidió hacer una respetuosa inclinación de cabeza en su lugar.

Ella lucía contenta, Bly se dió cuenta, y su cuerpo se sintió liviano, cálido y ligero de afuera hacia adentro mientras enderezaba su cuerpo. Se preguntó si ella estaba haciendo algo, algún truco Jedi para calmar su confusión. Si era así, no le molestaba. 

Mientras Secura de dirigía hacia la cabina del piloto, Bly observó cómo se alejaba, su andar fluido y recio como siempre. Su mente reflexionaba sus palabras una y otra vez. Por supuesto que los Jedi tenían sus razones para liderar la guerra, pero él nunca se lo había preguntado… ¿Quién les había ordenado pelear? ¿A quién le eran leales? Bly sintió la misma sensación que lo había golpeado la primera vez que había dejado Kamino para entrenar en otro planeta, paralizado ante el hecho evidente de que la galaxia era más grande de la Ciudad de Tipoca. Había algo por lo cual luchar más allá de la República. Si un Jedi lo decía, no era considerado traición. 

Secura desapareció dentro de la cabina de copiloto, y Bly fue a revisar las provisiones, aun sintiéndose extraño. Ella admitía sus dudas fácilmente, sin embargo después de hablar con ella él sintió mayor convicción de la que jamás había experimentado. Con tiempo, eso esperaba, tal vez podría ver las cosas clara y profundamente como ella lo hacía. No, aquello era probablemente imposible… Los Jedi eran sabios más allá de otros seres en la galaxia. Pero tal vez, solo tal vez, Bly podría encontrar una fracción del poder de Secura, y lograr merecer su respeto.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!   
> Los espero en el próximo capítulo titulado "Qué Preciada Es Una Vida"


End file.
